I Never Saw It Coming
by AvengerFrost
Summary: With Ultron behind us the Avengers and I can have some what normal lives but nothing last forever. An old threat comes back to haunt me and my family of heroes the problem is we all thought he was dead I guess everything is not what it seems.(Sort of AU) Rated T because of Tony.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YO! what up my fellow readers here's the next story to My Life is and Will Always Be a Lie series I'm not quite sure if there will be a fourth we shall see where this goes you know cause I'm just winging it so enjoy!**

Chapter one: Life couldn't be better

Location: Secret SHIELD base in Upstate New York

Sam's POV

"I don't know Samantha? Falcon will be very mad." Pietro didn't seem too keen on this prank but I convinced him anyway. Sam Wilson hates to be shown up in running and I know we may both feel Falcon's wrath later but I just can't pass up a good pranking opportunity when I see one. Sam was running the perimeter of the base around sunrise what's even better is Steve had joined him Oh this was going to be fun! I said to Pietro "Okay now!" and like that he was off and myself flying just behind him.

Steve's POV

Sam and I were on our second lap when Pietro ran in between us and said "On your left and on your right!" Falcon was not amused he especially didn't like it when Samantha came flying in and said "Keep up Spangles and Birdie Boy!" he yelled after the two "OH that's how it is you two will regret this!" I think Stark is rubbing off on Samantha she has a habit of calling everyone by their nickname. If Falcon decides that his revenge will be a prank well I'm pretty sure Samantha will win after all she is the pranking queen around here.

Natasha's POV

Sam has been working for months on that tracking spell so we can find Banner. She told me she has a plan B if the spell doesn't happen to work she was going to tell me soon. She flew in followed by Pietro she said "Sup Nat so about plan B." I said "Shoot." She continued "Well I have plan B the spell is ready but if it fails there is another option but you may not like it…" I said "How bad can it be just tell me." She said "Well the only person known to be able to track down the Hulk or Banner if you will where ever he was happened to be General Ross." I said "You can't be serious!?" she said "I'm as serious as the alien invasion." I started screaming Russian curse just out of thin air at her. She was so shocked that when I had finished my tirade she was long gone and Steve and Sam were looking at me dumbfounded I just growled and stalked over to my room.

Sam's POV

I have never seen Natasha so mad before! Maybe I should stay at the Tower for a few days Steve knocked on the door I said "Come in." he asked "Okay what did you say to Nat!?" I told him what I told her Steve said "Maybe you should stay at the Tower for a few days at least until she calms down." I said "It's like you read my mind Rogers that's exactly what I'm doing I'm packing." Pietro zoomed in and said "Then I am coming too she threw a book at me plus I'm not letting you go alone." So I grabbed my phone and called Tony he said "What up Miss Mischief!" Ugh he just has to have a new nickname for me every week! I said "Hey Bucket Head Is it okay if Road Runner and I stay at the Tower for a few days Nat may kill us before the end of the week." Tony said "Sure you and Speedy Gonzalez can stay at the Tower but why does Natasha want to kill you two?" I said "It's a long story I'll tell you when we get there." He said "Sure just let me know when you're here." We appeared behind him and said "We're Here!" he jumped up and yelled "Jesus kid stop doing that you'll give me a heart attack one of these days!" Pietro and I both laughed yeah life couldn't be any better.

Loki's POV

I have to admit that was a funny prank but soon my plan will be ready and my daughter's world will come crumbling down for her betraying me all those years ago and I will finally have my revenge on those heroes as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Avoiding the Widow's wrath and Loki's plan revealed (Some what)

Location: Avengers Tower

Sam's POV

"Dude you two are so screwed!" That's what Tony said to me and Pietro when I had told him about what I told Natasha. That's when my Best friend Caroline Stark popped out of the vent Tony said "Okay for the last time Caroline stop going through the vents!" we both said to him "Honestly Tony, Clint taught us how to do this we won't quit so just get over it." Caroline said "Hey Sam oh is this your boyfriend?" my cheeks turned bright red and I silently swore I would get Caroline for that later. Pietro laughed and said "Who is this?" I said "Pietro meet Caroline Alice Stark Tony's niece and my best friend from when I first came to the Tower." He said "A pleasure to meet one of Samantha's friends." Caroline said "Nice to meet you too and by the way you know Sam you could have come to me in helping Nat finding Banner right?" All three of us looked at her Tony and I said at the same time "How the heck do you know where to find Bruce!?" we looked at each other with glares and Caroline continued "First that was creepy and second yes I managed to bypass the quinjet's invisibility and found it somewhere in Brazil of all places." We all looked in pure shocked at my 16 year old friend she said "I already called Natasha and I'm going with her to go find him so I'll be gone for a few days Uncle T. Also Sam I need to talk to you in private." She hopped back into the vent and I said to Pietro "Duty calls see you later." And I followed her through the vent to her room.

Caroline's POV

"Okay Sam I approve of Pietro." She said "Wait I suddenly need your permission of being with Pietro!?" I said "Heck yeah!" she just sighed I asked "What's wrong Sam?" I was concerned she didn't seem alright. She said "Well I just have this bad feeling about something but I don't know what and it has me worried." I said "What could it be?" I've had bad feelings before too but when Sam has them they always involve her father but from what she told me he was dead I mean Thor told everyone he was gone maybe this was about something else. I said "You know what it's probably nothing just enjoy your time with your boyfriend!" she threw a pillow at me and I dodged it laughing and threw it back at her but it passed through her WAIT WHAT!? She then was behind me and she got me with the pillow she said "Will you ever not fall for that?" I laughed she was getting the hang of the magic and illusion thing after all!

Tony's POV

"Okay let's get something straight here Maximoff you better not break Samantha's heart I've known her sense she was 15 and she has had a pretty messed up life. Finally things are good for her and I and the others are very happy for her so if you break her heart you will not only have to answer to me but Clint, her Uncle Thor, An assassin, A man with serious anger management issues, a super soldier, your sister, Vision, Rhodey, Falcon, Fury, Maria, and Worst of all my Niece. So you be good to her got it! He was definitely terrified of me now he said "I wouldn't dream of it Mister Stark." I said "Good." And he ran off to go find Sam I am so proud of myself for giving him the don't you break her heart talk sense her real dad would probably just kill him on the spot but at least he's gone for good.

Pietro's POV

"Just so you know I am terrified of Stark right now." Sam said "Why?" I said "He gave me the don't break your heart talk and threatened me on behalf of the whole team." She wasn't shocked for some reason she just laughed I said "And what is so funny!?" she said "So Tony is starting to talk like he's my dad!?" I said "Yes he is." She said "Well I'm not too surprised Tony really does care he and the others were there for me when things got worse." I said "Define worse." She said "How about my father Loki taking control of my mind to make me work with him and on top of that making me attack my new family." I felt really guilty now for asking that she noticed and said "It's okay that you asked the past is in the past* I don't really mind that you asked about that." I looked at her and said "Your father doesn't sound to nice." She said "No kidding where do I start destroyed half of New York, used mind control on Clint, Dr. Selvig, and Me, killed 80 people in two days, tried to kill Thor and Odin, killed millions of innocent people, usurped the throne of Asgard, stole the Tesseract, killed Agent Coulson, shall continue with what my douche bag of a father has done because the only good he's done was help my Uncle stop Malekith from destroying the universe and he died doing that. I looked at her in pure shock WOW Stark was right her family life was messed up her father sounded horrible! I said "There's more? Then in that case I don't want to hear it he sounds pretty bad." She said "Yeah he was." It was getting late I said good night and I headed off to my room I felt sorry for her she had her father and mother but ended up losing her during the alien invasion all because of her father! That is pretty messed up.

Sam's POV

I was having a horrible nightmare I haven't had one in a long time not sense well you know….I just couldn't wake up this one was bad and it had to have my father in it. I was in pure darkness and he was right in front of me just a few feet away I said "I thought you were dead?" he said "Oh you are a fool to have believed that my dear." I never wanted to hear his voice again but yet here we are. "When Thor finds out you will never see the light of day again." He laughed it began to make me uncomfortable he said "Oh please I've been with Thor this entire time and he doesn't even know! And by the way there's no way you'll be able to contact him just so you know." So much for that plan he continued as he walked closer "You my dear will pay for betraying me all those years ago and you will never see it coming you will lose what matters most to you in the end and wish you never betrayed me!" He was right in my face at this point that's it I have had enough! I said "You don't scare me anymore and you'll never get away with it!" my voice cracked a bit I was scared. He just gave me his usual smirk and said "Oh my dear I'm already getting away with it." Then I woke up I screamed Pietro came running in I didn't notice because I was crying. Pietro sat next to me and rubbed my back and asked what was wrong I didn't answer he hugged me as I continued to cry he said he wasn't going to leave. I said it was a horrible nightmare about my father we left it at that I can't bear the thought of losing Pietro and the team my father was planning on hitting home hard I will never see it coming.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Looks like things are heating up Loki means business this time and he means it! I am so tired right now two chapters in one night so I guess will see what happens next whenever I update next anyway hope you liked this chapter!**

 **(*)** _ **The past is in the past- Elsa from Frozen.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My life is screwed up will leave it at that

Location: Avengers Tower

Sam's POV

Pietro was worried about me all day. I guess he told Tony because he was giving me the same worried look as well. Later I went to Tony's lab he was tinkering one of his Iron Man suit gauntlets he looked up and said "So uh Pietro told me about your nightmare." I remained silent he continued "I'm sure it was just a side effect of the past mind control you know Barton said he had nightmares as well after." I said "Maybe your right." He said "Of course I'm right!" ugh he has such a big ego! He went back to tinkering with the suits glove I noticed something and said "Tony, I wouldn't do that if I were…" the next thing you know Tony is blasted back into the wall. Dummy one of Tony's robots wheeled up and used the extinguisher on Tony even though he wasn't on fire. I continued with "You" I laughed Tony said "Ha ha very funny!" he then said "Why don't you go hang out with Sonic!" I said "Okay Rust Bucket!" I gave him a little time to register what I said he then yelled "Rust Bucket? Rust Bucket! Oh you are going to get later!" I ran out of the lab laughing at him. Then I ran right into Pietro we both fell back with a thud man that hurt! He said "Hey you okay?" I said "Yeah I'm fine I really should have watched where I was going." He laughed and helped me up he asked "So do you want to go get some coffee?" I said "Sure I'd love that." So then we went to Starbucks then went for a walk in the park.

Location: Central Park

Pietro's POV

"Do you feel any better?" she said "Yeah I'm sure it was just a side effect of the past mind control." I was glad she was better I hate to see her so upset. I had my arm around her as we walked through the park.*Yes I know it may come as quite a shock to you to see me slow.* we were having such a nice time until….

Sam's POV

Let's just say my life is screwed up for so many reasons we'll leave it at that. Pietro and I were having such a great time until my father showed up. I really loath him right now! He said "Well it's so nice to see you again my dear." I said to Pietro "Pietro leave and go get Tony." He said in disbelief "No way I'm not leaving you here alone!" I said desperately "Pietro please!" I didn't want Pietro to get hurt or worse.

 **Meanwhile at the Tower**

Tony's POV

I was still cleaning up the mess I made earlier when FRIDAY said "Sir there seems to be Asgardian activity in the park." I said "Oh it must be Thor I didn't know he would be back so soon?" she said "Sir I'm afraid it's not mister Odinson it appears to be Loki and mister Maximoff and miss Rogers are there and things do not look good." I said "What he should be dead!" If Loki so much as lays a hand on her he will be dead for real this time I swear! I called in my latest suit and flew off to the park I called in Cap he answered saying "What's wrong Stark?" I said "We have a serious problem down in Central Park Loki's back and Pietro and Sam are there!" Steve said "Wait what!? Loki should be dead!" I said "Yeah I know some days you just can't get rid of the mischief god." I heard Steve say to the others "Avengers assemble!" and he said "We're on our way Tony hang on!" I said "I'm on my way to the park as we speak see you there!"

Sam's POV

I said "Pietro get any civilians out of the area." He zoomed off to do so Loki said "Do you really think you can take me on…..alone?" I said "Oh for Odin's sake shut up!" and I attacked he anticipated the attack and dodged it and then he attacked me with an unknown spell suddenly my powers were gone I was defenseless! Pietro zoomed back and was at my side and said "Sam what happened!?" I said "He attacked me with a spell my powers are temporarily gone." Then Loki blasted Pietro back with a spell I yelled "Pietro!" Loki laughed at my helplessness I glared at him then Tony flew in and blasted Loki but it was just an illusion! I ran to try and help Pietro but my father grabbed me from behind. Pietro recovered and tried to save me but it was too late I was gone…

Pietro's POV

She was gone… because I wasn't fast enough. The others arrived Wanda asked "Pietro what happened!?" I said to her "She's gone because I wasn't fast enough." She said "It's not your fault!" even though I knew that I still felt guilty but I was never going to stop until I found her she meant so much to me just like Wanda.

 **A/N: Hello fellow followers and readers hope you like this chapter it took me a bit to figure it out. Also I know serious cliff hanger I feel a little evil Mwhaaaaa! Probably not a good thing. Any way I might update tomorrow not sure yet but I will update soon so you know until next time!**

 **(*) Pietro breaks the fourth wall. Yes I know usually in the Marvel Universe it's Deadpool that dose that but I don't care I couldn't help it had to do it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kidnapped by Loki again!

Location: I have no freaking clue!

Sam's POV

Why do I always get kidnapped!? Like this is just ridiculous what did I do to deserve this!? Oh yeah I know Loki wants revenge on me for betraying him kidnapping me again I don't see how that's going to benefit whatever plan he has right now but then again Caroline has been kidnapped like three times but that's beside the point. I woke up and my head hurt like hell I stood up in the middle of some room. I really hate Loki right now more than I have before which is saying something. I found some sort of magic cuffs on my wrists that kept me from using my magic well played Loki well played all though I would never admit that ever. He entered the room I was in he said "I see your awake now." I glared at him he just had that usual smirk of his on one of these days I'm going to smack that smirk off his face. I said "You're going to lose you know that right?" he just smiled and said "Oh I highly doubt that." I said "And why do you?" he said "Because those so called heroes would hate to see harm come to you especially that Maximoff boy and I know it's the other way around as well." I was getting really agitated at this point he better stop making threats to my family right now! He continued "I warned you before that you will lose what matters most to you but you don't listen very well do you?" he walking around the room circling me I hate him right now plus he was making me nervous. I said "Threaten all you want but you won't scare me that easy!" he said "Oh really?" with a wave of his hand I was suddenly having flash backs of the Battle of New York and the war with Ultron it hurt my head so much I went the ground on my knees and was crying because of the horrible memories. I said through the sobs "Please….please stop." I had to relive those horrible nightmares when he finally stopped the flashbacks he just laughed and left me there. Pietro where are you?

Location: Somewhere in the Amazon Rainforest in Brazil

Caroline's POV

Currently Natasha was chewing out Bruce for leaving her when Tony called. I said "What up Uncle T." Tony sounded pretty serious and upset "We have a serious problem Loki's back and he kidnapped Sam. We need you and Natasha back at the Tower ASAP did you guys find Banner?" I said "Okay we're on our way and yes we found Banner." I said "Nat, Bruce." Still no answer she was still yelling at him I said "ROMANOFF!" she said "WHAT!?" I said "We need to get back to the Tower ASAP Loki's back and he's kidnapped Sam again and Tony needs up now!" Banner said "Oh god there's no telling what Loki will do to Sam…." So we hopped into the Quinjet and made are way back to New York I really hope Sam is okay and I'm currently thinking of giving her dad a piece of my mind.

Pietro's POV

I just wasn't fast enough I was worried sick about her at this point the Captain and Wanda are trying to comfort me saying will get her back no matter what but I still feel guilty about this. Suddenly something didn't feel right everyone looked to the corner of the room and there stood Loki I am going to kill that guy. He said "Oh don't mind me." I said "What have you done to Samantha!" he didn't answer he just smirked and finally said "Nothing you need to be concerned about right now." That's when Dr. Banner, Romanoff, and Caroline in Caroline took one look at Loki and said "You're so dead come here!" she tried to grab Loki but Banner grabbed her and said "Wo there feisty pants bad idea." Loki just smirked at Caroline and said "Well hello Dr. Banner, Agent Romanoff, and you must be Stark's niece." Natasha fixed a deadly glare at him and Tony looked disturbed that Loki knew about his niece. I said "You are so going to die for this!" he just laughed at us as he disappeared the old man fired an arrow at him but it never hit Loki unfortunately. Don't worry Samantha where ever you are we will get you back.

Sam's POV

I knew the Avengers were on their way they will never give up I know they'll find me no matter where I am in this world. Pietro promised I will always find you (*) and I trust them enough to know this to be true.

A/N: yes I know another cliff hanger very dramatic indeed. But I guess I'm just evil that way hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes I know it's kind of short.

 _(*) Once Upon A Time- I will always find you- Prince Charming_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Never giving up no matter what happens

Location: I still have no freaking clue!

Sam's POV

I've been here for at least three days I think I'm still not sure though. I hate Loki a lot right now and I have been saying this for a long time now this is true. It's hard for me to get any sleep because of course I don't trust him one bit. I couldn't stay awake any longer and I fell asleep big mistake I had a horrible nightmare. I woke up and screamed. UGH! I hate nightmares so much! The nightmare involved the Avengers I began to worry about them that's when I pictured for some odd reason Caroline wanting to beat up Loki that made me smile and laugh just a little. I needed to figure out where I was something about this place seemed eerily familiar but why? I began to think and that's when I figured out why it felt eerily familiar I was in the ruins of Sokovia after the war with Ultron the ruins of the old Hydra castle base most likely! WOW Loki is so predictable first the old destroyed PEGASUS base and now Sokovia he is such an idiot it won't be long before the Avengers will figure this out and come to Sokovia and kick his butt for this. He is so going to get it he is going to wish he died on the Dark World for real.

Location: New York: Avengers Tower

Tony POV

"There is no way to contact Thor so we are on our own in taking care of Loki." Bruce said "We need to figure out where he took her first and fast I have a bad feeling." Pietro said "You guys know Loki better then Wanda and I where do you think he took her?" Clint said hesitantly "Well….Loki sometimes has sick humor when he first found out about her and kidnapped her he took her to what was left of a SHIELD base that he destroyed when he stole the Tesseract. There may be a chance he took her to Sokovia." Rock of ages is so dead when I see him again no mercy this time I have had it with him! If I could contact Odin I would I'd love to see Loki get punished by his dad that would be hilarious. Plus I think Caroline is planning at least 50 ways to murder him as we speak. We suited up and made our way to the Quinjet to go to Sokovia man I was hoping we would never have to go back but well you know that's life.

Steve's POV

I am seriously worried about Sam right now she's still my adopted daughter I have a right to be worried sick! Natasha must have thought I was going to lose it she walked up and said "Steve we will get her back okay we all know you care for her like a daughter heck she's your adopted kid WE will get her back." I felt better after that just a little. Don't worry Samantha we're on our way your family is coming.

Location: Sokovia: Ruins of the Hydra castle base (Yes I figured it out finally!)

Sam's POV

Loki entered the room I said "You are so sick Sokovia really you are an idiot!" he just smirked as per usually he said "Very funny my dear I am surprised you figured it out though." He continued "No matter your heroes are on their way." I laughed at him and said "You'll never learn will you. You clearly lack conviction to realize you will lose."(*) He stood there shocked by what I said I did what Pietro would have said "What you did not see that coming?" I ticked him off he grabbed my arm and dragged me from the room. I confirmed the location when I saw some Chitari armor and the Leviathan that I saw when I first entered this base with Tony so long ago. As we exit the ruins I saw the Quinjet land not too far off Loki was planning an ambush! I can't let him hurt my family I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. I then kicked him in the shin as I saw the team exit the jet and I said "GET OUT OF HERE IT"S A TRAP GO!" Loki grabbed me again and whispered into my ear "I guess my plan will have to change no matter." He walked out of his hiding place and dragged me with him. He put me in front of him and held a dagger at my throat now I was terrified Steve said "Loki, don't do anything rash just let Samantha go." Loki laughed and said "Talking won't solve anything man out of time!" I had pure fear in my eyes I know they would not hesitate to attacked Loki but as long as he had me they wouldn't dare do anything not as long as my life is at risk. He continued "I warned her she will lose what matters most to her and that just so happens to be all of you and she will be helpless to stop it." Loki attacked after that he was much stronger then even I had anticipated or they expected I needed to get these stinking cuffs off so I can use my magic otherwise I can't help my family. I tried to pry them off and it worked thank you half frost giant strength! That's when I blasted Loki with a nasty spell I said "That's what you get for kidnapping me a second time!" Caroline was there battling the other copies of Loki the real one I blasted disappeared I looked around and found him sneaking up on Pietro I did something even more stupid Loki was going to stab Pietro with the dagger and I got in the way. I fell to the ground in pain the dagger was in my side it hurt like hell. The Avengers saw this and rushed in Dr. Banner or should I say the other guys was currently taking care of Loki. Bruce returned I was fading in and out of consciousness Pietro said "You are not getting rid of us that easy stay awake Samantha you'll be fine just stay awake!" I said "Pietro…Calm down you're not helping me here you need to remain calm." He calmed down and Dad carried me to the jet wait did I just say Dad in my head well yeah I guess I did Steve did adopt me after all…Then I blacked out.

 **1 week later**

Sam's POV

I feel like crap right now my side really hurts like well hell. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Pietro asleep on the couch and Steve asleep in a chair on my right I said "On your left." He woke up I swear it looked like he was about to fall out of his chair to see me awake. He said "Oh thank god you are awake I was wondering if you would ever wake up I was so worried about you!" I said "I know Dad." He stopped he looked at me incredulously he said "Did. Did you just call me Dad!?" I said "You did adopt me so of course I called you Dad." He hugged me I hugged back it was so nice to be back home I missed them so much I said "How long have I been out this time?" before Steve could answer Pietro said "You have been out for one week you have practically given me a heart attacked please try not to do something like this again!" I laughed at his reaction I said "No promises Sonic." He just smirked like he always does. I was out of the med bay in at least three days yes I hate that place I really do need to stop doing things that will get me in the med bay. Tony threw a party for my great awakening is what he called it he can be so weird. I decided I would sing a really good song that I knew came to my mind Dove Cameron's As Long As I Have You and so I sang it.

I tried on my own I thought I'd get there

Around and round but I was only getting nowhere

Then you came along and gave me something… Something that I could believe in trust in and I won't go back again

As long as I have you I can live like there's nothing left to lose one break a fracture in my heart nothing in this world could tear this love apart!

They say you gotta take the good with the bad I'll take it all as long as I have you

(Hold you)

I've been spinning circles through this ocean stuck in my ways but you put everything in motion

This time I want you to see the real me I'm finally opening up completely, deeply I'll never be alone an again…..

As long as I have you I can live like there's nothing left to lose one break a fracture in my heart nothing in this world can tear this love apart!

They say gotta take the good with the bad I'll take it all as long as I have you

(Hold you)

As long as I have you! (Hold you)

And I realize now that I'm better with you! You got here right on time! You were my breakthrough! you are my breakthrough….

As long as I have you I can live like there's nothing left to lose one break a fracture in my heart nothing in this world could tear this love apart!

They say you gotta take the good with the bad I'll take it all as long as I have you (hold you)

As long as I have you (Hold you)

I finished the song and they said that it really had meaning to it and they loved it I was happy now to be back with my family and Pietro again. I felt as though the song did have meaning to it The Avengers and Pietro were my breakthrough. I had taking the good of having a superhero family and the bad side of it. I was finally free from Loki or so I hoped I mean he is still alive but is on Asgard in a dungeon. Caroline told me she came up with 50 ways to get back at Loki (Murder) I laughed at most of them some I found disturbing just plain disturbing who knew Caroline Alice Stark had a sick and twisted mind? I hugged Pietro it was nice to be back he said "See I told you I will always find you." In point of fact he did. Yeah nothing in this world could tear this love apart.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter it took longer than I expected to get it out. And I have decided yes there will be a another story so this is not truly the end the fourth story will take place during the events of whatever happens during Captain America 3 Civil War and of course this story will not be happening for a long time so I hope you all loved this story and it looks like with what the next story will be my family of Avengers will be split apart Uh oh it looks like I'll have to choose a side for Civil War will it be Steve or Tony you'll just have to wait and see to find out more for the next installment of My Life is and Always Will be a Lie series. See you soon fellow readers and followers I'm glad you loved my story have a great summer!**

 **The song: Dove Cameron's As Long As I Have You: I recommend going to YouTube to hear the song.**

 _ **(*): I quoted Coulson because it made so much sense right there so you know that is why Loki was shocked by what I said. But of course in this series I never met the guy so I wouldn't know.**_


End file.
